rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsacest
Elsacest (also known as Elselsa) is one of the more unusual ships in the fandom, pairing Queen Elsa from Frozen with an alternate incarnation of herself. Though not widely popular in the RotBTD fandom, this pairing has a standing among those who prefer the movie alone. Relationship Overview Spawned from fanart, people like to group the different incarnations created from the history of the character in a selfcest relationship and work off a dynamic from there. Coronation Elsa The introverted Elsa under control. For most her life, Elsa exiled herself from the rest of the world within her room, her power thrashing and leaking through like a caged lion. This Elsa is especially anxious and prefers to stick to the sidelinesand remain uninvolved in affairs that would risk revealing herself. This Elsa is known to wear her traditional royal wardrobe, her braid tied back in a bun and a crown on her head. Both this Elsa and Snow Queen Elsa are considered to be the official incarnations of Elsa. Snow Queen Elsa The free Elsa in control. After her secrets are revealed, Elsa exiled herself deep within the Northern Mountains. With nobody around, Elsa began to loosen up, allowing herself to express both herself and her powers without risk of hurting anybody, creating an ice-staircase, Olaf, an ice castle and her own iconic dress. While also operating with an introverted personality, this Elsa has since made peace with herself and her kingdom, having returned as their Queen and protector. Both this Elsa and Coronation Elsa are considered to be the official incarnations of Elsa. Ice Queen Elsa Instead of finding peace in the wilderness, hoping her isolation will keep her sister and kingdom safe from her powers, Elsa becomes bitter and vengeful, scorning her parents for locking her away and inflicting her pain and anguish upon the helpless citizens. In the original draft of Frozen, Elsa was originally meant to be the villain, building an army of ice golems (Marshmallow being the only one to make it in the finished product) with intentions of destruction and/or conquest, unofficially nicknamed Evil Elsa or the "Ice Queen". This version of Elsa was notable for having a "villain's collar" on her clothes and shorter hair parting upward from behind, a trend still found today on fanart. Snow King Elis Elsa's male incarnation. His story is virtually similar to the plights and perils of his original, female counterpart, constructing royal cape and coat similar to Hans using his magic. Netizen Elsa Netizen Elsa is the online avatar that resides in the physical world within the real-life internet, and is the cameo of her in the 2018 film, ''Ralph Breaks the Internet''. Popular AUs *Frozen AU *Genderbend AU *Dark AU *Agebend AU *Elements AU *Pokémon AU *Arcade AU Known Examples Fanfiction Note: Please only add examples that are part of the RotBTD fandom Mockup Art Elsacest 17.jpg Elsacest 16.jpg Elsacest 14.jpg Elsacest 10.jpg Elsacest 9.jpg Elsacest 8.png Elsacest 4.png elsa_frozen_and_elsa_fever_by_angelunicorn123-dbc6ie9.png maxresdefault064842.jpg m90578ax36777resd24566efa1u0lt789.jpg 3118cead5a43092f24aa8fb9656dc9fa.jpg Fanart Elsacest 15.png Elsacest 13.jpg Elsacest 12.png Elsacest 11.jpg Elsacest 6.jpg Elsacest 5.jpg Elsacest 3.jpg Elsacest 2.jpg Elsacest 1.jpg Tumblr nayt0vRKOc1s8xq1qo1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline n4dua4hUuD1sc1rmq.png Images (18).jpg Dee0a0446dfc05d94bba6ee6ee8201a9.jpg 10881738 747040392031851 882015722 n.jpg Elsa vs evil ice queen by namygaga-d7h7am3.jpg Good elsa vs evil elsa by meganlovesangrybirds-d89bw37.png frozen_07___a_feeling_of_winter_by_eolewyn1010-d9n724z.jpg Evil elsa by tiablackraven-d7jleqp.jpg pokemon_trainer_creator_v_2_by_thelifedragonslayer-d7htdhy.png Wreck it ralph 2- elsa by thegirlonxboxlive-dcnla5q.jpg Tumblr ou3tm7Hx2A1tc4hc3o1 500.jpg tumblr_pa7mkamq1k1xpt4hdo2_640.png tumblr_pqdwcb9o1s1s06j9vo1_1280.jpg 42793702-C1AC-4745-91BD-3FA933AB969F.jpeg Category:Pairings Category:Frozen Category:Pairings for Elsa